The Return of the Moon
by Mya Iras
Summary: Alls well in Equestria...the pony's of Ponyville are happily celebrating the one year anniversary of Princess Lunas return..but then something goes horiibly wrong and a villan is set lose
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...so here it goes…feel free to PM me your own Pony character to be considered for this story **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights belong to Hasbro **

"!" Pinkie Pie screamed running through Ponyville. "Twilight! Twilight! TWIGHT SPARKLE!" " What is it Pinkie Pie?" Twilight Sparkle tiredly said. "What is so important you had to tell me at this unpony hour?" "I needed to tell you…" Pinkie Pie said. "WHAT?" the whole village yelled in aggravation. "Hi!" Pinkie said. The entire village said in annoyance and returned to their sleep. Twilight, also annoyed, said to Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie that was not important enough to wake THE ENTIRE CITY OF PONYVILLE! Just go home." Pinkie jumped up and down and said "Don't be silly Twilight, that's not what I was going to tell you" "Then what were you going to tell me?" Twilight replied.

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Tell me NOW Pinkie!"

"NO!"

"Pinkie Pie please!"

"Ok ok I'll tell you, there's going to be a party held in Princess Luna's honor next week in honor of being back in Equestria for a whole year!" Pinkie Pie said. "And you should probably have Spike tell Celestia"

"Oh thanks Pinkie Pie, SPIKE!" "Yes Twilight?" Spike responded sleepily. "Please write out a letter addressed to the Princess….."

As the days drew closer to the day of the party, Ponyville grew more and more excited for the celebration to arrive. Pinkie Pie supervised the entire party preparations, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were decorating the clouds as stars, Applejack was carving apples in the shape of pony's, Fluttershy was teaching the birds beautiful lunar melodies and Twilight Sparkle was drawing up beautiful banners of the night sky. Everyone in the village was ecstatic for the celebration.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know, it might be a little confusing sorry. Feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres my second chapter...hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no rights to My Little Pony**

Finally, the big day arrived. The entire population of Ponyville was in the square awaiting the arrival of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were making sure everything was perfect. Finally, when the moon started to rise (it was a night party) the Mayor announced the celebration. "Welcome all ponies, to the Lunar Celebration! I'm happy to announce the one-year anniversary of Princess Luna's return to Equestria! And to help us celebrate...may I introduce...Princess Celestia!" The entire crowd of ponies cheered as the princess walked out onto the balcony of the Mayors building. Princess Celestia acknowledged the crowds cheers and said "Thank you, Thank you. But tonight's not about me. It's about my sister...Princess Luna. It's been wonderful to have her back after these many years and I'm so excited to celebrate her return with all of you. Now let me introduce...my beloved sister Princess Luna!" Princess Luna walked out next to her sister as Ponyville cheered once more. "Thank you Ponies of Ponyville." Princess Luna said. "I'm so glad to be here tonight! I enjoy seeing so many new faces. Now let the celebration begin!"

Pinkie Pie started up a cheerful song and every pony danced. For many hours the ponies danced, ate, and chatted with each other and the Princesses. When the full moon had almost reached the highest point in the sky...the princesses came over to the six ponies. Princess Luna began to speak to them. "I hear you six are the ones who scheduled and made this whole party possible. Thank you so much...I'm having so much fun!" " Ah... it was no problem," AppleJack said. "Yeah...we had fun doing it! Rainbow Dash added. "And look how much fun everyone's having!" Pinkie Pie said. "Well I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves." Princess Luna said. "I just hope nothing goes wrong and ruins all your hard work." Then the princesses left to go talk to other ponies.

When the moon finally reached its highest point...the moons light magically casted itself on Princess Luna. The ponies near her stepped back in alarm has a dark cloud began to engulf her. Princess Luna began to panic and asked what was going on. Princess Celestia tried to help her sister, but to no avail. The cloud acted as a barrier and no one could penetrate it. Finally, the cloud completely covered the Princess and no one cloud see what was happening. Then suddenly, the cloud disappeared and instead of Princess Luna, there stood a tall regal looking pony with black skin and a blue starry mane.

The crowd gasped and Twilight Sparkle whispered in a frightened tone "Nightmare Moon".

**Hope you enjoyed this new addition to my story! I know you know how much authors enjoy getting reviews so feel free to! Also, if you have any ideas for this story you can PM me and I might use your idea and give you credit! **


End file.
